Go Team Go
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode rainbow-colored comet.png GoTeamGo.jpg Avi2.PNG Avi1.PNG Mego.jpeg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise On a trip to bustling Go City, a bird themed villain named Aviarius attacks the Bueno Nacho Ron and Kim are visiting, and Kim inadvertently gains super-strength when she attempts to foil the villain in stealing a mysterious masked hero's powers. The two teens quickly find themselves involved with the retired superhero group, Team Go, who, Kim quickly learns, are Shego's family. But with everyone but Kim powerless against Aviarius and the team's two youngest members captured, they must enlist the help of Shego. Mission Briefing * Villains: Aviarius and Shego * Evil plot: steal the powers of Team Go * Kim's transportation: Unnamed favor cashed in, and Team Go's jet Episode Description Kim cashes in a favor so that she and Ron can travel to Go City. Ron is excited about visiting the brand new Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho restaurant, which they soon find. As Ron examines all the new features, the manager approaches Kim and explains that he has already heard about Ron from the corporate office. Suddenly, a costumed villain named Aviarius walks in his condor. He rants about revenge, which confuses Kim and Ron, then commands his condor to attack. Kim leaps into action, and so does the manager: he dives behind a counter, and seconds later, a costumed superhero with super strength emerges. In the following battle, Aviarius uses a staff that fires a beam at the superhero and appears to weaken him, but Kim accidentally leaps into the beam's path, much to Aviarius's shock. Aviarius immediately retreats, swearing vengeance yet again. In the aftermath, the superhero appears to have vanished, Ron learns that the naco is not served at the Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho, and Kim begins to feel sick. At school, Kim complains about feeling weird since the Go City trip, but Ron is still obsessing over the naco not being on their menu. Kim begins to display super strength, and is quickly able to summon it at will. Ron finds this odd, but Kim seems fairly comfortable with it. While at Bueno Nacho, she is again approached by the Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho manager, who informs her that she has his super strength. The manager takes Kim and Ron to the Go Tower, where he reveals that he is actually Hego, a member of the Go City-based superhero team, Team Go. Kim suddenly notices that the tower's color scheme includes a green chair, and realizes that Hego may be connected to Shego. Hego confirms that Shego is his sister, and Kim tells him that Shego is now working for Dr. Drakken. Hego explains that he, Shego, and their three brothers were struck by a rainbow-colored comet in their youth, which gave them superpowers. They became Team Go, but Shego eventually came to like the evil they fought so much that she left the team to become evil. Mego, another Team Go member, shows up, having lost his power to Aviarius as well. Aviarius contacts the tower and reveals he has captured the Wego twins and stolen their power. He demands that Team Go surrender Kim to him. Kim decides that in order to defeat Aviarius, they will need to recruit Shego. Shego is predictably unhappy to see her brothers and Kim together, but reluctantly agrees to go with them. Kim relocates them all to her house, in order to prevent Aviarius from spying on them, as he easily did in the Go Tower. The group invades the lair of Aviarius. Kim quickly rescues the Wego twins, but she and Shego, as the only ones with powers, are the only two able to put up a fight. Unfortunately, Aviarius eventually steals their powers, completing the entire set. Shego's brothers attempt to fight back, but Aviarius easily overwhelms them. Ron distracts Aviarius long enough for Kim to knock his staff away. Shego grabs the staff, but instead of returning the powers, keeps them all for herself. Kim and Rufus try to stop her, but are defeated. Dr. Drakken suddenly arrives in a giant battle robot to help Shego fight against Aviarius, having been contacted by Wade. However, he distracts Shego long enough for Kim to shatter the staff, which returns the powers to their rightful owners. Shego escapes with Dr. Drakken, and Aviarius is captured. Hego explains to Ron that the naco did not test well in Go City, which is why it was left off of the menu. Mego and the Wego twins discuss reforming the team. Kim begins to think that Shego may have actually allowed her to take the staff. After hearing the whole story, Drakken comes to the same conclusion and points out that Shego couldn't betray her brothers and deliberately allowed them to have their powers back. Though Shego makes no denial of it, Drakken calls her a softie for it. This results an angry Shego to toss Drakken out of the robot and forces him to spend the rest of the flight clinging to the outside, much to his dismay. Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard *VEGAN CLUB MEATING CANCELLED Memorable Quotes Shego: I am EVIL! Have I made myself clear? Ron: That is the second biggest flamingo I have ever seen. Drakken: (Addressing Shego) Uh, I believe some introductions are in order here. (Ron then runs up to Dr. Drakken to shake his hand.) Ron: I'm Ron Stoppable. We've met before, but you never seem to remember my name. Notes * 38th episode aired. * 35th episode in chronological order. * We discover that Shego was a superheroine in the past. * We discover that Shego's glowing hands are not the result of "clawed gloves that shoot out destructive rays" as reported on Kim's website at DisneyChannel.com, but are in fact super powers bestowed by the multicolor meteorite that gave Team Go their powers. **Of course, those who ran the website were not the Producers or Writers of the show, so the canonical authenticity was always suspect. * Hego tells Kim and Ron that only a member of Team Go can enable the Main Entrance of the Go Tower with the glow of their powers. ** What Hego actually says is, "Only a member of Team Go can open this door." The implication is clearly that a Team Go power is needed to open the door from the outside. But just minutes later, Hego opens the door from within the tower for Mego, and neither has their power at the time. So in theory, Ron or even Rufus could have opened the door just as easily, so long as they were already in the tower. * Even in her hero days, Shego did not wear a mask. Production Information * Go Team Go is the 40th episode of Kim Possible in production order. Errors * When Kim forces Condor to crash, the Salsa Parade is destroyed. However, when Avarius leaves, the Salsa Parade is still intact on the left side of the screen. * When Kim and Shego fall on the floor after Aviarius drains their powers, the colours on Shego's suit are reversed. * The black that tops Shego's collar is missing for most, if not all, of this episode. **There never was any black topping her collar, at most there was a black button and off to the side was the rest of the coloring from the other side of her jumpsuit. * When Kim shot her grappler around The Flamingo of Doom, Kim's shade of lipstick is red. But when she lands, her lipstick is once again orange. * Ron's gloves are missing when the hummingbirds are released, and again when Rufus slams into his face. * After Kim slides on the floor after being thrown by Shego and then finishes talking with Ron, she turns her head to the left and it seems that her hair went through her arm. Continuity Allusions * Team Go may be an allusion to many superhero teams of the past but perhaps most prominently the various Japanese Sentai teams with their often color-coded outfits, and usually a single female member. * Go Tower bears a resemblance to the "T" shaped tower utilized by the Teen Titans. * Ron says "That is the second largest flamingo I have ever seen!". This is a variation on a running gag in Lucasarts' "Monkey Island" series of computer games, sparked by a line in the first: "That's the second biggest monkey head I've ever seen!". Appropriate, given Ron's fear of monkeys. ** Actually that line, as well as the LucasArts running gag, are allusions to the 60s Classic Get Smart series where Don Adams' Agent 86 Maxwell Smart would say, "That is the second largest whatever I've ever seen!" * Hego says: "Those powers are a great responsibility". This bears strong resemblance to the classic line from Amazing Fantasy #15 (The first appearance of Spider-Man) and subsequently repeated in several Spider-Man issues and the Spider-Man movie, first coined by the great Stan Lee, "With Great Power must come...Great Responsibility." * When dressed normally Hego bears a striking resemblance to Superman's alter-ego Clark Kent, as does his "boyscout" idealism. * Ron says "Go City, if you can make it here... well you made it here." This is a reference to Frank Sinatra's song "New York, New York" Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 2